Three Minutes
by 9E-tan
Summary: She didn't want this ability. That's what she would tell herself, three minutes later.


**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I did, we would stop having damned ring upgrades every single chapter. (I mean, what's with controlling and creating stars? I thought the Famiglia didn't have technology for that stuff back then. O.O) Ah well. I still like it though. :D**

Three Minutes

.

.

.

She didn't know when it first started.

It was a sense of déjà vu, she thought. One time, she saw Tsuna's smile in her daydream, and thought, 'Well, that's a nice expression.' She was taken by surprise when she saw his smile three minutes later. _(Though it was probably because he was thinking about Kyoko.)_

She wasn't an avid believer of phenomenal psychic powers or whatnot. She didn't visit the fortune tellers desperate to make a living off of high school girls by telling them their love fortunes, and she certainly didn't go off buying luck charms. _(Except for something related to anime, but that was just her. It was an accessory, she would argue.) _

Nevertheless, the little flashes from the future granted to be troublesome. Three minutes and she foresaw the fight with her friend come to reality. It was really stupid, now that she looked back; it was over who would eat the last piece of cake. _(But she loved Namimori Bakery. Those Strawberry cakes were worth dying for.) _

Sometimes, it was the foretelling of bad weather. She didn't believe it, and much to her dismay, she suffered having to walk home completely drenched. That part wasn't fair. _(After that, she made sure to take her umbrella with her, no matter how stupid it was during a perfectly sunny day.)_

Most of the days, it just bothered her greatly. Telling her mother didn't result in any comfort; with a chastising look, her mother would laugh it away, saying it was just a part of youth. _(Normal youths don't go through very frequent déjà vus, did they?) _Then again, her life wasn't that normal to begin with. _(Her best friends were part of the Mafia, after all.)_

So, she shrugged off the sense of foresight and continued with her daily life, observing the happenings of life around her. _(That made her sound quite old.) _

…Until he would stare at her, holding her shoulders, asking her with those inquisitive brown eyes-

"_Are you okay?"_

No, he didn't say it out loud, but she knew what he was going to say anyways.

She saw it three minutes ago, and numbly nodded, forcing a bright smile on her face as she replied with her chipper voice. Then, Tsuna would smile and laugh, those warm honey-brown eyes twinkling as he continued to walk home with her.

_(Part of her feared that something within the boy would detect her internal state of mind, but no matter how intuitional Tsuna-kun would be, men were still lacking in the department of common sense.) _

That wasn't an insult. It was just her observation when she worked alongside her friends; how men needed to kill (well, close to it) each other in order to realize what the other meant to say, or simple things such as how women in their time of the month needed some personal space, thank you very much. _(That would directly apply to that stupid smoker, who dared to steal her strawberry cake. He paid the price dearly, Strom Guardian or not.)_

It wasn't long before she started to believe in her three minutes granted from the future; she told herself that it was part of a woman's heightened intuition. _(Gokudera told her that was a very dangerous thing; he didn't need his older sister to know what he was going to do three minutes earlier, because, well, it was his sister.)_

Pop quizzes that came her way were never taken by surprise _(she was smart enough to solve them anyways, but the early notice was nice.)_ and she knew which buses not to take in case of bad traffic.

Yet, the stumble in her speech was quite annoying. Often, her friends would stare at her, surprised by how she already knew what they would say. 'Haru-chan is reading our minds, ne?' It was troublesome and awkward; she didn't think that there would be a time where she would become afraid to talk_ (afraid to reveal her strangeness, afraid to reveal something that she shouldn't be revealing because of the paranoia that surrounded her.)_

Slowly, she resorted to simply smiling and avoiding to talk, perhaps sending a chipper answer here and there, but never truly answering. Perhaps the future could be altered, and she took the rest of her time in trying to distort her three minutes.

It was ironic, almost, as she who loved science fiction, of something magical happening in her life, was facing one of the most terrible things that could happen to her… Was it not her who said she wanted something to change her life? Yet those three minutes; while she could change her actions, the fact that she had to change them to prevent something bad from happening was beginning to drive her insane.

Her 30 minutes spent on trying to select a dress was wasted as she realized that a date with Hibari-kun was bait in order to lure out those who wanted to hurt Hibari, but were too scared to face him directly. So, casting away the dress, she casually called him, telling that their relationship should be severed. (_It was for the best, really. Haru is a very compassionate person, after all.) _

Going to the park with Yamamoto-kun to swing some baseball bats would be cancelled because lightning would fry the Rain Guardian three minutes later.

Karaoking with Kyoko would be cancelled because there would be a troublesome abduction from enemy mafia.

_Cancel. Evade. Cancel. Evade._

A continuous process that drove her insane; and she knew it, too. Three minutes ago, she foresaw that avoiding these misfortunes would lead to her insanity. Yet being the person who could prevent accidents three minutes earlier, she plastered that same smile onto her face, being strong for the sake of her friends.

Previously, what she saw could give her a slight advantage, only led to her being chained to the future.

* * *

><p>Now, ten years later, she wakes up from her sleep. She walks to the kitchen, and stops as the cold feel of a metal gun ground against the back of her head.<p>

There's a man behind her, and she knows who he is. And what he's here for.

She's not afraid _(since she foresaw it coming)_, but fears only one thing-

"You knew this was going to happen. Why didn't you follow your prediction?" He asks, cocking the barrel.

She doesn't answer. She already knows what he will say.

"That's stupid. Ah well. It's a bother if the Vongola Famiglia has a seer with them, since they're already so damned powerful... I'm very sorry that you'll have to die." _He didn't sound very apologetic._

"Hey, I'm going to kill you. Don't you have any last words or something?"

A slight chuckle escapes her mouth before she can stop it. She closes her eyes, and receives the sharp pain of the bullet piercing through her head.

It's a merciful death, and she dies very quickly. But not soon enough.

Three minutes into the future, she sees the cold faces of her friends, the aura of matured killers emitted from their hands as they kill the assassin and the enemy family. It's been too long for them to cry now, so they shed their tears through the blood of evil.

* * *

><p>Three minutes.<p>

That's the amount of time she's granted. Three minutes to see into the future.

If she had a bit of time, she would have asked, _'What were the joys that I experienced from seeing the future?' _

But she already knew, three minutes earlier, lying on her bed, that she wouldn't be able to answer it.

* * *

><p>Hello, dearest readers! Yes, I'm alive, and I know that I'm quite overdue with the amount of chapters I need to write. However, life out there is bombarding me with projects. T^T Hopefully, you'll understand. Nevertheless, I needed to write something angsty due to a certain thought that occurred into my mind, so I hope you'll excuse me. Haru is totally OOC here, (but then again, isn't it an interesting idea for her to be so angsty with a certain power of her own?) Now then, I hope you all enjoyed this terribly one-shot, and please do be patient for the rest of my chapters to come. :3<p> 


End file.
